User talk:Samusiscool2
Welcome to Wikitroid! Samusiscool2, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:57, 2 August 2008 (UTC) One more welcome Hello there, and let me be the second to welcome you. And let me comment on your very interesting user page. From what I can tell, you do have experience with picture placement in articles, but it might be better for any visitors to your user page if you could possibly organize them into a gallery. Just in case you don't know how, you can do this by putting images between this ' coding type here. It isn't necessary to put the image names between brackets in this instance, but you can make captions by typing after the image name, but only when you use a |''' divider between the image name & caption. But it's perfectly fine to leave some images around in your user page, so feel free. This message is by no means an order, but more like a suggestion. Do what you will, and happy editing! [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513']]['ADMIN'] (Talk• ) 07:43, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Thank you Your complmint is apriciated. no I do not have experince(frowns). You're very welcome. I have a bunch of experience here, so if you have any questions, feel free to leave one on my talk. Otherwise, the links provided in your Welcoming comment at the top are really useful for learning the ropes. I highly recommend them, since that's how I learned things! [[User:Armantula513|'''Armantula''513']]['ADMIN'] (Talk• ) 07:50, 2 August 2008 (UTC) phazon metroid does anyone notice it looks like a butt?!!! Hmm. Very interesting. I suppose it does, but this thought seems to suggest that you are under 15 years of age. Come clean, man. [[User:Armantula513|'''Armantula''513']]['ADMIN'] (Talk• ) 08:32, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Samusiscool 08:33, 2 August 2008 (UTC)not sayin ive been a 'troid fan since fuision That statement will suffice. I will extrapolate your age from this. But I won't tell anyone, of course. [[User:Armantula513|'''Armantula''513']]['ADMIN'] (Talk• ) hi im back but on my wii sic I'm going to undelete that Broccoli image for you. But you must use it! [[User:Armantula513|'''Armantula''513']]['ADMIN'] (Talk• ) 09:00, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry. It's been a long while since you were last here, and I didn't believe that you had plans on coming back. So, I deleted that broccoli image again! On request from you, I will restore it once more. [[User:Armantula513|Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 08:29, 30 August 2008 (UTC) No thank you. I just wanted to bring a little humor to the site.Guess its not really appreciated=(. Well, I'm in the process of designing an "Off-topic" image template, for putting around hotlinked images (from Photobucket, tinypics, etc.) Once done, you'll be able to link images to the site, and effectively control where you want them to fall in your userpage. That way everyone will be able to put up their own images without having to upload them to the image database! Everyone wins! [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:12, 30 August 2008 (UTC) I'll celabrate with ice cream!Samusiscool2 20:16, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Hello and welcome to wikitroid Hi. I am Samuslovr1. I like to be nice so......... WELCOME TO WIKITROID From Samuslovr1 22:29, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Than=)k you Metroid Fanon Wiki Hello, I would just like to request your support in creating a Metroid Fanon wiki. Click here to see the request. --Moblin slayer 01:48, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Sure!Samusiscool2 Guess what? Metroid Fanon wiki is up and running! To get started, go here. Spread the word to other users!--[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|'''''Slayer]] 23:12, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Awesome! I'll upload pics!Samusiscool2 "Samusiscool2" I am not sure what to make of this situation. But using another (user's, technically) userpage as your own is definitely against policy in some form. I'll acquire some help from a resident bureaucrat & get back to you on this situation. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 09:10, 30 August 2008 (UTC) I AM SAMUSISCOOL!!!Samusiscool2 Yes, I know that. But you're technically using another user's userpage & talk. This is TECHNICALLY, although I know that you're the same person. Did you ever confirm your email address? You could retrieve your password in this instance. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:56, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Ok can Samusiscool's password be sent useing Samusiscool2's email adress?Samusiscool2 Only if both of your email addresses are the same, and you confirmed the email address on your first account. Then, you could simply press "forgot your password?" to send it to your email address. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:02, 30 August 2008 (UTC) No I did not put in my email for samusiscoolSamusiscool2 :Ask a staff member. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 00:57, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Ah Screw attack it. I'll just be Samusiscool2 from now on. I' use samusiscool's page till I get Samusiscool back. Samusiscool2 13:10, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Don't cry just yet! I'll try to contact one of them, Samusiscool. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:26, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Ok then. Samusiscool2 Yay Me! Yesterday I got Metroid Prime! My Weapons On it are the missiles and morph ball! Yay me! Samusiscool2 14:53, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Bombs!!!! Samusiscool2 22:20, 5 September 2008 (UTC) 9/11 Please take a moment to remember 9/11 and pray for the victoms famalies.Samusiscool2 21:28, 11 September 2008 (UTC) adminastrator Yo Armantula could you teach me the basic stufffor being an adminastrator? Why would you need information on being an administrator? You're barely a new member. Are you running for sysop on another Wiki? [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:20, 15 September 2008 (UTC) No. I just wanna know Samusiscool2 22:51, 15 September 2008 (UTC) If you wish to know, just look at the bottom of my Archive 1. But I wouldn't worry about using any of that for quite a while, if you have ambitions to become an administrator. It takes several months of experience & a good Wikia pedigree to even be able to run for the position, and then you have to worry about getting fellow members to vote for you. Just know this if you intend to do anything ambitious anytime soon. It's a very strange process. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 09:00, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks dude I'll am for somthing low first like rollbacker or something. I made a page! Check it out! Samusiscool2 12:01, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Sigh... it was moved. =(Samusiscool2 00:40, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Squee A human Squee? Well, my friend, a human Squee is like a apple bananna. Two completly different things. Unless you could learn to shapeshift, I doubt you could find a way to become a Squee. Now it is plausible to become a friend to the Squees if you do somthing notably beneficial to the Fellowship of Squees, like Link can become a Brother to the Gorons, but to do that, you would have to meet with us on Edanna which is impossible to do. The only Linking Book, erm... portal to the Island is located at a hidden location on the Island J'Nanin, which is guarded by my trusted agent Zunderix. The only way to J'Nanin is another Lin- I mean, portal that is buried in the caldera of a dormant volcano in the desert of New Mexico, and that property is owned by the Squee-friend Jeff Zandi. So... I don't think its wise try to find us. By the way, I like how you remembered 9/11 on your talk page. Very respectable. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 17:07, 18 Septembber 2008 (UTC) Long Live the Squees!!! umm air train dosent cover Edanna. =( Samusiscool2 22:14, 18 September 2008 (UTC) oooh! i got it! ill wear white every day, eat berries, and shoot leviathens! Samusiscool2 13:48, 19 September 2008 (UTC) If you can catch him, then yes, my friend, I shall teach you the way of the Squee. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 21:40, 17 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Zero Mission Great! The only problem is, there are only three difficulty levels. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 23:17, 24 September 2008 (UTC) No. thers time attack Samusiscool2 01:04, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Help? Need help? please post acomment and Ill get back to you! RE: Hacked I have blocked your account indefinitely as per standard procedure when a user believes their account has been hacked. You should be able to edit anonymously, but you won't be able to edit using this account. As for the problem itself, are you sure you didn't edit the RFC? The logs bring up this edit which is timestamped in the database by you. If you have resolved the situation or have additional information, email me AND leave a message on your talk page (when logged in, if possible, otherwise edit as an anon). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:01, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Samusiscool3 My new user name. Samusiscool2 20:54, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Ok Samusiscool3 20:56, 22 October 2008 (UTC)